


Staying Inside and Stars

by WhatATimeWhatAmIDoing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, F/F, Friendship, Post-Pacifist Route, Self-Doubt, alphys adjusting to surface life, but it's after they're on the surface, eh I don't know, is that what you call it?, undyne helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatATimeWhatAmIDoing/pseuds/WhatATimeWhatAmIDoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, I should be honest! I'm going to stay inside and watch anime like a total loser!"<br/>Alphys, Undyne, and all the rest are on the surface now. And yet, with so many new things to do, Alphys can't bring herself to leave the house. Undyne tries to help her break out of her shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Inside and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another little blurb! Just some stuff on what the gang, and more specifically Alphys and Undyne, are up to after the true pacifist ending.

Life on the surface was different, but not in a bad way.

Alphys had said that she was going to stay inside and watch anime ‘like a loser,’ and she ended up doing just that for around a month. She had much more Mew Mew Kissy Cutie to catch up on—apparently they had released 4 more seasons that she had had no idea about, since they’d been released online. Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk had were all living in the same house for the time being, since it was difficult for them to get their monster gold transferred over to human money quickly. Luckily, it was a large house, though still a bit crowded. Asgore, Frisk, Toriel, and Papyrus were out most of the time, trying to help smooth over the transition of moving to the surface. For the first week or so, Sans had just disappeared every day, only showing up at dinner. They weren’t entirely sure what he was doing until he showed up at the doorstep one day with a beat-up hotdog cart, trademark goofy grin on his face. Apparently, he had been gathering the funds to buy it, as well as procuring all fixings for some great apostrophe-dogs. He had set up shop downtown, and while Alphys was entirely certain that it was harder than that to open up a hotdog stand, nobody had bothered him yet.

Toriel and Asgore had stopped their bickering for a while so they could help Frisk with their ambassador duties, and Asgore, as the king of monsters, had to assist with the move from underground as well. Papyrus was eager to do his duties as co-head of the Royal Guard, which mostly involved trying to win over anyone who gave Frisk or Asgore trouble. Asgore hadn’t let Undyne quit in case someone who was unhappy about letting the monsters return to the surface decided to target them, so she was still leading the Royal Guard, though they were much more peaceable now. Mettaton was performing at the local theater downtown with Napstablook, Shyren, and Burgerpants. As the first monster and robot performer, his act had instantly drawn the attention of people from all over. She had seen his show, and afterwards came backstage to congratulate him on his success. He had given her a hug (which was uncomfortable considering his robot form) and thanked her for helping him achieve his dream, which was surprising, but she wasn’t complaining about being appreciated.

However, Alphys hadn’t embraced the human world as readily, aside from its anime. She spent her days curled up on the battered couch in the living room, eyes glued to a TV screen. While the move was going much better than expected, there was still a lot of anti-monster prejudice floating around, and Alphys had no desire to go outside and be regarded with horror or disgust. The others shrugged that off a lot more easily, but it brought back memories she would prefer remain left underground with the true lab.

After a few days, though, she got lonely. Of course, there was dinner every night with the whole gang, and that was always enjoyable—Toriel’s cooking was delicious, and Asgore had picked up a thing or two after living as a bachelor for so long—but the days seemed longer and longer without companionship. Undyne seemed to take notice of it and asked her if she was okay during a day when Alphys was feeling particularly lonely. Alphys said she was fine, not wanting to be a burden, but the next day, she woke up to the smell of pancakes. Undyne was waiting at the table with a goofy grin on her face, and held out a plate to the lizard.

“I thought you were going to work with Asgore today?” Alphys asked, confused. Undyne shook her head.  
“Nope! What’s the point of being on the surface—or anywhere—without being able to spend time with my amazing, super awesome, super adorable girlfriend?” Alphys almost teared up, and Undyne put down the pancakes and wrapped her in a big hug. After Undyne put her down, Alphys sat down at the table and took a bite out of one of the pancakes.  
“These are so good! Did you make them?” She asked. Everyone else got up much earlier than she did, so she didn’t have a chance to have any breakfast other than cereal or toast. Undyne shook her head.  
“I wish. It was Asgore. His cooking style is as tame as he is.”

After that, Undyne made sure to spend every other day with Alphys, whether it was watching anime or playing video games or some explosive cooking lessons or hardcore cuddling. A few more weeks passed. Then, one night, the two of them were getting ready to go to bed(they were in the same room, and had ended up sharing a bed as well—Undyne insisted that it was to save space, but Alphys was pretty sure that wasn’t the only reason) when Undyne asked Alphys a question.  
“Hey Alphys, were you ever thinking of going out and…I dunno, doing some other stuff on the surface?” Alphys shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it.  
“No. N-Not really. I don’t think there’s much out there for me.” She replied hesitantly. Undyne was unconvinced.  
“There’s something out there for everyone. Is it something else?” Alphys turned away, intentionally hiding her face. She could feel Undyne’s gaze on her back, and after a few moments of silence, decided to speak up again.  
“I just…it’s easier in here. Easier to stay away from anyone who might want to hurt you, or me, or…I don’t want to have to deal with it.” She turned to meet Undyne’s gaze, and saw a small smile on her face. The fish monster took her hand, pulling her towards the door.  
“Come this way. I have something I want to show you.”  
Undyne tugged her out into the hallway, where she let go of Alphys’s hand to open a window, letting in the cool night air. The window led out onto the roof that covered the back porch, and Undyne climbed out onto the tiles without a second thought.  
“Undyne, what are you—“  
“Trust me?” She asked, holding out her hand again. Alphys sighed and took it, stepping out onto the roof with shaky claws scraping over the tiles. Undyne held on tightly to her hand and firmly placed another on her shoulder, making sure she didn’t fall out.  
“Okay. W-what did you want to show me?” Undyne simply pointed up. Alphys looked to see what she was pointing at, and gasped.  
Thousands upon thousands of stars were dotted across the night sky, tiny pinpricks of light shining on a background of indigo. They twinkled with a cheery, ethereal light, and the sheer number was enough to make the small lizard dizzy. Waterfall’s gems couldn’t even compare, not to this massive display of the night sky. Of course, she had seen pictures before, and drawings in animes, but nothing could compare the majesty of the real thing, live and in person. After some breathless silence, Undyne spoke.

“A lot of things about humans suck. Some of them are mean, some of them are stubborn, and some have no love in their hearts. But, for every heartless jerk there is out there, there’s something like this—something amazing that we’ve never seen before and can’t even imagine, something worth getting out there and experiencing.” Undyne explained, her grin growing a bit wider. Alphys realized that seeing the real stars must mean a lot to her girlfriend, considering the sheer amount of time the co-head of the Royal Guard had spent listening to the wishes made on the facsimiles in Waterfall during her patrols.  
“Undyne…” She trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
“I’m not telling you you have to spend all your time outside. I’m not even telling you that you have to go outside every day. I’m just saying that—I don’t know, maybe once a week we go out and try something new, something that we couldn’t do underground, so we can see some of what the surface has to offer. Think you can do that?” Alphys had a flash of self-doubt, before looking up at the sky once more and nodding resolutely.  
“Yeah. I…I think I can do that.”

From that day on, once every week, the two of them, sometimes accompanied by some of the rest of the gang, would go out together and try something on the surface. Undyne surprised her with a visit to a sushi restaurant one week, where Alphys was astonished to find that they served gourmet ramen. The next week, Alphys chose a visit to the beach, where Undyne was delighted to see the vast expanse of the ocean.

A few years later, they found themselves at an airport. Undyne was carrying all of their bags, despite the fact that Alphys had insisted that she could take her own.  
“You sure about this, Alphy? We’ve never been on a plane before.” She asked as they moved towards baggage check. Alphys took a deep breath, then nodded determinedly, looking down at the tickets clasped in her claws.  
“Positive. I’ve always wanted to go to Japan.” Undyne grinned.  
“Yeah! We’re going to get to see Mt. Fuji! And all those cherry trees in bloom are gonna look super rad!” Undyne, overflowing with enthusiasm and renewed energy, bounded forward to the nearest available attendant to help get their luggage in order. Alphys looked around at the hustle and bustle of the airport, humans mixed with the occasional monster, before turning to follow her girlfriend. This was going to be new, and probably a little scary. But she didn’t mind, not as long as she had Undyne with her.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
